1. Technical Field
The invention generally pertains to tree trimmers, and more specifically to an apparatus that is self-propelled and climbs trees in a multi-axis controlled manner for trimming husk, bark, fronds and/or branches with speed and depth managed revolving trimmers.
2. Background
The prior art is replete with various apparatuses and trimmers that allow a user to remove tree branches from a tree trunk without having to climb the tree. Removing tree branches is particularly difficult when palm trees are concerned as the fronds have sharp needle-like barbs on their ends that are connected to husks.
The method typically utilized for trimming and/or dressing palm trees is to manually cutoff and remove the frond adjacent to the palm husk. This operation requires a mechanical hoist or some other method of lifting a trimmer to the area that is to be trimmed. In some cases, the trimming is performed manually by actually climbing the tree using climbing gear that is well known in the art. Regardless of how the tree trimming is accomplished, the increased risk and potential liability associated with such methods increases costs considerably. Additionally, the work is labor intensive and the initial cost of elaborate lifting equipment add further expense.
Over the years various devices have been developed to allow remote tree trimming. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,311 B2 issued to Prout, Jr. describes a self-propelled climbing apparatus having a climbing section with a main frame incorporating climbing mechanisms attached thereto that include upper and lower wheels that use springs to pull the climbing mechanisms into the trunk to maintain engagement. U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,041 to Smith et al. describes a tree trimming device that automatically climbs a tree and shears limbs or debris as it climbs, the device having an anchor structure with horizontal clamps, a cutting assembly with horizontal clamps, vertical connecting pistons and a cutting blade assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,346 B1 to Heckmaier describes a palm tree trimming machine having a resilient frame, upright assemblies, drive assemblies, resilient alignment bar assemblies, spring tensioner assemblies, a buss assembly and saw assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,966 to Clouston describes a self-propelled tree pruning apparatus having a cutting tool with helical edges, driven wheels and hugger wheels that are rotatably attached to the frame and uses pneumatic air bags to urge the hugger wheels toward the driven wheels such that releasing pressure causes the device to descend to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,168 to Ericksson describes a trimming device that utilizes a harvester head positioned at a pre-selected transverse position relative to a tree trunk and an actuator that urges a portion of the device into engagement with the tree and trimming member at a pre-selected transverse position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,585 to Barnhill et al. describes a debarking/declimbing apparatus having a rotatably driven spool device that removes the bark as the tree parts are moved lengthwise across its axis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,184 to Fuminao describes a tree pruning machine having a cutting unit mounted on a frame and wheels elevating vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,603 to Hori describes an automatic lopping machine which has a body with a drive unit, a chain saw and a number of drive wheels that revolve helically around the tree trunk to ascend the tree trunk. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0181217 to Adhoot describes a tree trimming apparatus that uses wheel assemblies that are angularly positionable into contact with the tree trunk to support and move the apparatus while cutting with a trolley mounted saw.
Such conventional tree trimming devices present a variety of problems and difficulties, including uneven cutting, and lack of stability and control in climbing and trimming when using remotely controlled tree trimming devices. The invention provides for an improved tree trimming apparatus that addresses the above noted problems and difficulties, as well as provides additional features and functionality not found in conventional devices.